1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent exemplary embodiments relate to a light emitting diode driver circuit, a display apparatus including the same, and a method for driving a light emitting diode, and more particularly, to a light emitting diode driver circuit capable of minimizing an output ripple, a display apparatus including the same, and a method for driving a light emitting diode.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses are thin, lightweight, and require low driving voltage and power consumption. Therefore, as compared to other types display apparatuses, LCD apparatuses are widely used. However, as LCD panels do not emit light for themselves, LCD apparatuses need a separate backlight for supplying light to the LCD panel.
Cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs) and light emitting diodes (LEDs) are frequently used as backlights for LCD apparatuses. CCFLs use mercury, which may cause an environmental contamination, have a slow response speed, a low color reproducibility, and are not suitable for lightweight, thin, short, and small LCD panels.
LEDs are much more environment-friendly and provide impulse driving. LEDs have excellent color reproducibility, the amounts of light of red, green, and blue LEDs may be mixed to arbitrarily change brightness, color temperature, etc. and are suitable for lightweight, thin, short, and small LCD panels. Therefore, LEDs have been recently employed as backlight sources.
LCD backlights employing LEDs change current supplied to the LEDs in correspondence to brightness information of an image for the purpose of improvement of image quality and reduction of power consumption.
In a switching converter of the related art, current is supplied to the LEDs in a clock cycle unit within an IC controlling an LED driver circuit. However, in the related art, an output ripple occurs due to a switching operation in an output end.